Prossimo Generazione
by CharizardRulz-Cyborg009Wolf
Summary: [HIATUS] Sixth Chapter Up. What would Black Ghost do if he captured eight of the nine Cyborgs...I am back and the next ch. will be put up soon! Flames excepted
1. Captured!

Prossimo Generazione

_Hi ya folks!!!_

_Ok, this is my first fanfic and I'm warning everybody; Prossimo Generazione does have some bad language in it, though it's not that bad. _

_If you flame or sue me for it, I'll personally hunt you down, got it!!_

_But please tell me if I over/under-rated it._

_Thanks_

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

'001 speaking'

_001-Ivan Whiskey_

_002-Jet Link_

_003-Francoise Arnoul_

_004-Albert Heinrich_

_005-Geronimo Junior_

_006-Chang Changku_

_007-Great Britian_

_008-Pyrama_

_009-Joe Shimamura_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg009 or the idea to use a different languages for the titles. #sigh#_

* * *

009 sat alone, tired, outside, on the porch of Dr. Kazumi's beach house. Hismahogany bangs covering his red ruby eyes as he gazed out to the crashing waves, stretched out before him.

He could hear everyone inside saying their goodnights and even as he turned slightly, he saw the lights being turned out.

Good.

Quiet.

This is how it's been for the last several days. 009 didn't understand why he was acting like this. He had been distant with everyone even 003. It's not as though he wanted to, he just was.

Suddenly he felt that he was no longer alone. He didn't even bother to turn and see who it was. He already knew.

003 had come to see where he was. Hoping against hope that he wasn't where he usually sat, but to her disappointment there he was. In the hammock, at the end of the porch.

She sighed and walked towards him. 009 didn't move. But said when she was three feet from him.

"What do you want?"

She cringed at his cold voice but at the same time was determined to find out what was wrong with him.

"I came to find out where you got to, I didn't see you at dinner." she answered.

"I wasn't there? Well duh, I don't need to eat." he said sarcastically, not looking at her.

"Joe, may I sit down?" 003 asked, frightened at his coldness.

He simply shrugged but he did hear her fear behind her words, making him inwardly smile. When he suddenly realized this he shook his head slightly.

"Joe, I want to know what's wrong" she stated looking at him, noticing the sweat on his face.

009 himself, didn't understand, so how was he to answer her. He could feel her gaze, he turned slightly to observe the woman that had captured his heart for the past year.

It was then he felt so alive, his energy replenished. And all from simply looking at her. Her beautiful golden hair sitting around her shoulders and her emerald green eyes glinting with worry.

009 sighed. No matter how bad and tired he felt he could always simply look at her and feel happy, content.

"What's happy and content, Joe?" 003 asked looking suspiciously at him.

It took 009 a few seconds to work out what he had said.

When he did he said "Shit".

When 003 continued to look confused, he leaned in forward and wrapped his arms around 003's waist. She didn't struggle but wrapped her own arms around 009's neck, loving the embrace.

"I'm never going to understand you, Joe Shimamura!" she said smiling at him. 009 smiled at her and asked, "What is there to understand?"

"You have been distant with everyone and now you act like this!" she replied, slightly angry with him.

When 009 continued to smile at her, she burst out angrily "What!" He looked at her for a few seconds then said, "I love you". 003 just sat there absolutely nonplussed.That was unexpected.

009 waited until she was over her shock. Then she replied "I love you too, Joe" 009 felt like he wasfloating until he heard suddenlya clapping behind him and saw 003's eyes widen in shock as she gazed behind him, hate and anger enveloped him and glazed his eyes.

"Shit, when it this going to end?!" was all he said before he let go of 003, stood and yelled out "00 cyborgs, get outside now!" it was then that 009 turned and looked into the eyes of his nemesis, Black Ghost.

Black Ghost didn't wait a second before he launched himself forward so fast that 009 only a split second to get out of the way. 003 sat there not able to do anything, as she couldn't see either one of them.

Suddenly the other cyborgs, excluding 001 and the doctors, burst out of the beach house, each in there uniform; a red, long sleeve shirt with gold, oval shaped objects on the front, the pants were red and long. There was also a long yellow scarf. Though there was evidence that they were rushed, their hair messy and their clothes not sitting right.

002, who hada Mohawk in his orange hair and a large beak, like nose said, "What's wrong, I heard 009 call us?"

Almost in answer, 009 pulled out of acceleration mode and fell to his knees clutching his head in a death grip.No one could understand why until Black Ghost also came out of acceleration mode, stood over 009 and slightly touched him. Everyone saw and heard 009 cry out in pain and shake as thousands and thousands of bolts of electricity racked through his system.

Even as they watched they saw him keel over and lay there on the sand, unconscious. 003 just stood there her mouth slightly open in shock when suddenly she felt a small sting on her neck.

"He-" was all she managed to say before she fainted.

All the other cyborgsrushed over to her side beforethey tofell and wereasleep or unconscious, it was hard to tell.

Black Ghost stood therein disbeliefat how well his plan worked out.

One of his henchmen approached cautiously and said, "Should we go now, sir, the Doctors would have heard this dickhead behind us scream?" he said while kicking 009.

Black Ghost smiled and said, "Yes we should go". With that the henchmencollected the 00 cyborgs' bodies, boardeda Black Ghost shipand travelled back to Black Ghost's secret base.

But who did they forget, asleep in his crib…

* * *

_Please tell me if that was alright, I think I went to fast and I know that the fight sucked, but I'll try harder I promise._

_Please review: love it, hate it: Don't care, send it in._

_Also if you have any questions or tips, send them in aswell.  
Constructive criticism accepted. No flames please._

_Just so you know Prossimo Generazione is Italian for Next Generation. An idea I got from wildfire-sky05, I think._

_So check out my next chapter…_

_CharizardRulzCyborg009Rulz_


	2. Confusion

_Prossimo Generazione_

_Hello again!_

_OK, I've changed my mind: flames accepted, for my own personal reasons._

_And also in the next chapters you may get a little bit confused, if you do, say so in your reviews, OK?_

_And, I've had enough of writing 'CharizardRulzCyborg009Rulz' , so I'm going to cut it down to 'CC009' , but I will being writing it's full name after each chapter._

_Anyway...Here's chappie 2._

_ - End of authoress' note._

_Disclaimer: I own Cyborg009. Hah, I wish!!!_

**Confusion**

Slowly, very slowly, his eyes opened and 009 observed his surroundings. He was in a darkened room from what he could see. As 009 moved, he suddenly felt a shock, confused, 009 sat up and saw bars. He was in a cage!

He could hear his team mates' breathing and restless moving.

"003? You there?" he said gruffly. "Yes" came the reply.

"Your finally awake, huh 009?" said 002 from close by. "Yeah, what happened?" 009 asked.

"We were captured by Black Ghost" said 004 from somewhere in the room. Suddenly the memories from the battle between himself and Black Ghost hit 009 full force.

"Oh shit, t-that's not good" he replied. "You got that right, but what are we going to do about it?" said 006.

"…" #clunk#

"009?" everyone heard 009 full back onto the ground. No one could understand why. "Heeelllo, 009," 007 enquired "You there?" 009 was slipping in and out of consciousness. 003 could see that, she approached the side of her cage without touching the bars and said "009, you have to stay awake, they're going to do something and are waiting for you to fall asleep"

Suddenly there were yells and something falling against the wall. 009 stood right up, his heart beating fast. "Well, that got your attention!" said 002. 009 ignored the comment and stood there listening.

Suddenly, a door opened with a bang and two scientists came inside the room. With the light, 009 could see that the rest of the team excluding 001 were in cages, much like his own except each were specifically designed for the captives.

One scientist was carrying a medical bag. Both had zappers. The scientists stopped outside 009's cage and with difficulty managed to get inside without him escaping (**A/N:** Don't get me wrong, he tried!) and earning himself bolts of electricity causing him to fall back onto the ground.

Now the scientists opened the medical bag and one pulled out a syringe filled with some yellow liquid while the other pulled out blood test equipment (**A/N**: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO, even thinking about blood tests makes me shiver and if you don't get it, I HATE BLOOD TESTS!!!)

The scientist with the syringe, took a rubber band/ belt and strapped it tightly to 009's right arm. 009 knew what was coming but with the effects of the electricity, was unable to prevent it. The scientist injected the liquid right into his vein, causing him to wince and grunt slightly. 003 could see what was happening and gasped while the other cyborgs were unable to do anything. Some yelled at their leader, urging him to stand and fight while others tried in vain to break down the bars of their cages.

Very quickly 009's world around him began to swirl and suddenly disappeared into darkness.

The scientists continued to work on him, taking blood, something you really don't want to talk about, little hair and skin and lastly some fingernail.

Even after they left, 009 remained out cold. "009, please wake up" said 003 pleadingly. When 009 didn't move, 003 fell to her knees and sat there sobbing.

Why won't 009 wake up? Is he OK? Why did it seem that her love always seemed to be the one getting hurt? Yes, she admitted it, she loved 009 and she would die for him, as he would for her.

A week passed (**A/N**: I know people, time lapse but I got bored.), 009 remained unconscious and what ever happened to 009 happened to everyone else. Everyone finally knew what pain he would have gone through.

But the problem was, everyone had been unconscious, but while everyone else woke up, he remained dead to the world.

Then one day 009 moved slowly, 003 held her breath. Finally he sat up very slowly, almost as though he were in pain. "009, are you OK?" asked 003 quietly but loud enough for the team to hear.

009 looked over to her and saw her worry. Suddenly he fell back down. The team sighed together. They were confused, why was he like this? Why was he the only_ one _like this?

Suddenly a voice in everybody's head sounded…

_So how'd you like it. Even though this chappie was slightly shorter than the first, I thought this one was slower. But that's what I think, review and tell me what _you_ think._

_Check out my next chapter:_

_What took your time 001?_

_CharizardRulzCyborg009Rulz_


	3. What Took Your Time 001?

_Prossimo Generazione_

_Hi Peoples_

_This is my third chappie and I hope you guys like it._

_Thanks to all those who reviewed._

_Disclaimer: Cyborg 009 was made about 60 years ago…I wasn't even born._

_- change in place._

**What Took Your Time 001?**

'Cyborgs, can you hear me?' said 001 telepathically.

"Yes, we can and what took your time 001?" 002 said slightly annoyed.

'I was asleep.' All except 009 and 001, do anime fall.

"I see, well do you know where we are?" asked 006. "And what's wrong with 009?" added 003 hopefully. 'I know where you all are and how to get you out but I don't know what's wrong with 009, even though I can sense him and he is very weak.'

"Okay, two out of three things are solved." 008 said. "So, how do we get out of here?" asked 004. 'I must teleport you, but I might have some problems with 009.'

"Why?" 003 asked immediately. 'Because, he is not awake…or even conscious for that matter.' "So… why would it matter if he was awake or asleep?" asked 008 curiously.

'There is something inside him…in his blood, it's interfering with his brain waves and in turn interfering with my telepathic abilities.' said the baby.

"So your saying you can't teleport him, now what?" said 005. 'He'll have to be transported manually.' "And how are we going to that?" burst out 002, angrily.

'I will teleport the rest of you and then we will break in and get him out of there.' replied 001.

"That's easier said than done" 008 said gravely. 'I know, but it's 009's only hope.'

"NO!" 003 cried. Everyone stared at her or what they could see of her, as it was so dark. "We can't just leave him here, we just can't." 'I know how you feel for and about him but we have no choice. If we don't leave and then come back, we won't be able to save him, 003.'

003 closed her eyes and concentrated on 009 as if trying to wake him, but it was no good, he remained unconscious. "Do we really have to?" she asked, afraid for her lover.

'Yes 003, we do.' replied the psychic baby. "F-fine, but w-we h-have to get back here as soon as possible." she stammered.

'Okay prepare to be teleported…'

-

At Dr. Kazumi's beach house, the 00 Cyborgs excluding 009, looked around rather confused and relieved. All except one, 003 sat on the lounge and had a gloomy look in her eyes.

"003 m'dear, are you alright?" Dr. Kazumi asked concerned.

"No, I'm not."

Blink. Blink Dr. Kazumi stared at her, then asked almost shyly "Why not, 003?"

"Because, Joe could be hurt and we just left him there!" the female cyborg said getting angry.

'003, we had to,' said 001 sensing that she was liable to explode. 'If we didn't, we wouldn't have been able to save him.'

"But how are we gonna get back in there?" asked 002.

'I don't know yet.' All do anime fall "Now what!" burst out 003. All men back away slowly "Er..003, we needed to leave him." said 006 warily. 003 looked at him like she was going to smash his head in with a mallet.

"WELL… I think we…should get back to thinking of a way to save 009." said 004 utterly terrified of 003.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea!" said 006, looking at 003 out of the corner of his eye.

- A day later…

All the cyborgs were inside the Dolphin. All of them were anxious to get their leader back. 003 was beside herself, she couldn't sit still for five minutes. She was constantly fidgeting and she kept on asking if they were there yet.

"FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME, NO!" cried out 002. They had only been on the ship for twenty minutes and his patience was already running short.

"Calm down 002, she's just worried" said 004 calmly. "YOU SHUT UP TOO" 002 erupted, patience no more… Bad mistake. 004 now had his right hand level with 002's head. "As much as I know how impatient you are, I will not be spoken to like that."

"…Er…Ok, ummm, 004." replied 002, very much frightened of the walking arsenal. "Good, now that that's settled we can back to flying this ship" said Dr. Gilmore cheerfully.

'No we don't, we're here." said 001 telepathically. "Wow, that was quick." said 008. 'I know, I think Black Ghost wanted to trick us by having the base closer than we thought.' With nothing more to say, the eight cyborgs left Dr. Gilmore with the Dolphin and attempted to enter the Black Ghost base.

"Man, how do they run this base!" exclaimed 002 puzzled. "We do it easily" said a familiar voice. All the cyborgs looked up in unison. There stood none other than Black Ghost. 003 just rolled her eyes "Whatever, where's 009!" she asked in a voice that made Black Ghost flinch. "My my, aren't we pissed," said Black Ghost after regaining his posture "May I ask, are you PMSing?" asked Black Ghost with a smirk.

All the cyborg men began looking at 003 and saw that she was getting ready to march up there and throttle Black Ghost with her bare hands. "Bloody oath No! I'll ask you again, WHERE IS 009!" This made the men back away, wishing that they were back on the ship and in a different country.

Laughing he answered as he pointed over 003's head "He's over there, go get him and leave my base"

And there he was, just lying there, with Black Ghost's guards standing around him holding lasers to make sure he doesn't suddenly get up and start attacking everything on site. "009!" cried 003 as she launched herself at him and dragging him up trying to see if he was alive. She gasped with relief when he groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The other 00 cyborgs ran forward to see if he was alright. Much to everyone's dismay, his eyes closed yet again and he again fell unconscious (**A/N: **People seem to do a lot of that in this fic, don't they?).

As everyone fled from the base, Black Ghost smiled "Let them go, they'll try to awaken him, but he'll never wake."

_Thanks for reading… I was on a sugar high when I wrote this and even though you people might not think so, my friend thought that some of it was hysterical._

_And sorry for not updating quicker but my internet was stuffed. I thought I could use the school computers but that was before I realised how long it would take to keep on re-writing the story. SO, I just waited until the internet was fixed and now it is…YIPEE!_

_Look out for my next chapter:_

**What The Hell Is Wrong?**

_ChaizardRulzCyborg009Rulz _


	4. What The Hell Is Wrong?

_Prossimo Generazione_

_Firstly, I must apologize to my readers, I am truly sorry for not getting the last couple of chapters up quicker, but just like the third chapter, my computer had a virus and the longest time I could actually go onto the internet was about 5 seconds. So yeah…_

_Anyway, this is the fourth chapter_

_Warning: Awkward situations_

_What The Hell Is Wrong?_

Dr. Gilmore had been working on 009 for hours in the infirmary. 003 wanted to go with him, but Dr. Gilmore had bluntly refused.

Quite suddenly the good Dr. walked into the lounge room. In unison, the team (**A/N:** Remember 009 is in the infirmary), looked up at him with gloomy yet determined faces, whilst he looked at each with his own usually warm eyes hung heavy with tiredness.

"What is it Dr. Gilmore, is 009 Ok?" asked 003 immediately. "That, m'dear, I honestly don't know," he replied "As much as I tried I couldn't do anything to help or wake him."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked 004.

"You might be able to tell me what they took from him" (**A/N:** Lets just say that the Cyborgs told Dr. Gilmore what happened, just not what they took)

After Dr. Gilmore's question there was an awkward silence. Everyone knew what was taken but none were brave enough to say.

"If it helps 009," 003 started. "Then they took hair, skin, nail, blood and…" she trailed off.

Dr. Gilmore, not knowing what it was waited, looking expectantly at her. 002 leant back into the chair that he was sitting in with his hands behind his hands behind his head said "Oooohh, this is an awkward situation."

003 ignored him. But she knew that 002 was embarrassed and so was she. She didn't know how to explain it.

"Er…Umm…Hoe do I explain it?" she asked no one in particular. When no one replied she sighed.

"Well…They took eggs from me so…"

With that sorted out Dr. Gilmore immediately blushed and looked away "Is that all?" he asked not looking anyone in the eye. "Yes." replied 003 also blushing.

With nothing more to say, Dr. Gilmore turned round and went back into the infirmary.

003 sat down and looked at 002 with an angry look.

"What?" he asked as he felt her livid glare. "You could have saved me the embarrassment," she said obviously pissed. "You are after all a guy!"

"Yeah, well, I wanted to see how you'd explain it." 003 got off her lounge, 002 thought that she was going to go upstairs. Quite the opposite actually. Instead she calmly walked over to him and brought her fist onto the top of 002's head.

"Ouch" said the rest of the team as the watched 002 in a dazed condition. While 003 stalked off to the kitchen, returned to her chair with a chocolate bar and smiled as she started to eat it.

"Hahah, OK?" said 007 both entertained and frightened.

The next day, Dr. Gilmore announced that 009 was in a coma-like state and nothing could be done.

"But what's wrong with him?" asked 003 quietly.

"I know what's wrong with him, but like I said I can't help him." Dr. Gilmore replied gravely. "What?" the team shouted.

"Well it's like this-"

002 lost track of what's being said at that. "Whoa, slow down, old man, explain it in words that I'd understand."

"Ok," Dr. Gilmore said after a second "Ok, Cyborgs like yourselves, have two DNA strands. One is that of your human side, the other is for your Cyborg side called CDNA."

The others listened intently as he explained. "It can help your abilities, even your parts" The good Dr. stopped.

"When 009 was being built, it was only then thought of that other things could be added to his CDNA. His CDNA is extremely complicated."

"But what has this got to do with his state?" questioned 006.

"The things that were included were things like certain animals venom and blood" continued Dr. Gilmore, ignoring the question.

"The liquid that was injected into him at Black Ghost's base was concentrated to be stronger, knocking out quicker and keeping him like that for longer."

"What? What does that mean?" asked 004.

"It means that a chemical in his blood mixed with and reacted to the liquid from the injection." Dr. Gilmore said, bowing his head.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked 003 desperately.

"No," replied the old man "He'll remain like that forever unless we can find a way to cure him."

003 wasn't listening, she was thinking about Joe and about him being like he is and with no hope of coming out of it.

"Huh?" asked 003, confused.

"What is it, 003" asked 008.

"There is something coming, there are seven of them…" she replied…

_Terribly sorry for it being so short._

_Anyway, I've only just thought that I should answer some of my reviews. _

_**Hio**: Prossimo Generazione means Next Generation in Italian. Yes I like Pokemon (#**A/N: **said in a innocent voice# How did you know?) And I wouldn't know how'd win the cage fight, probably the bearded women._

_**Reasonswhy77**: I know that Black Ghost wouldn't flinch but I made it so he did to show the readers just how pissed she really was and in other words, I'd call it OOC._

_**Mel246**: Thankyou _Melanie_ but I've got more songs on my Ipod than you._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Ipods_

_Anyway check out my next chapter:_

_Discovery and Awakening_

_CharizardRulzCyborg009Rulz_


	5. Authoress' Note

**A/N**: Sorry guys but I don't have any idea what to write next. The story won't be going anywhere unless I have some ideas of what to write next. Though, I have another story, **Massacro**. If you want to, check that out after you give me some ideas.

CharizardRulzCyborg009Rulz


	6. Discovery

Prossimo Generazione

_Everyone/Faints/_

_CC009: What?_

_009: (who recovered the fastest) YOU UPDATED!_

_CC009: So?_

_009/looks out random window that suddenly appears/ Must be a blue moon tonight…_

_CC009: Right, anyway.. _

_JA: Let's get it on/Everyone backs away slowly/ WHAT!_

_CC009: Do the disclaimer!_

_JA: Bite me_

_CC009: (kicks JA and dumps a ton of bricks on her head) DO THE FRIGGIN' DISCLAIMER!_

_JA: Jeeze… CharizardRulzCuborg009Rulz owns Cyborg 009. (Comes face to face with Melanie's killer penguins) Er… CharizardRulzCyborg009Rulz DOES NOT own Cyborg 009!_

_CC009: Better. I think it'll start getting confusing for you people now, it didn't for me, though I wrote it… Anyway! LET'S GET ON WITH IT!_

* * *

003 looked at Dr, Gilmore fearfully. "003? What is it?"

"I- I don't know, t- they look s- so much l- like -" She stopped.

"Will we have to fight?" asked 002. 003 nodded.

004 sighed, picked up his laser gun and walking to the door, when he noticed everyone else hesitating, he turned around and said, "Come on, we have a date with some enemies."

002 smirked and smiled, "Let's go."

Without hesitation, everyone got up from their chairs and left outside for the battle, except for Dr. Gilmore who left for the infirmary, the most protected room in the house. He also had to make sure 009 was all right.

The Cyborgs, on the other hand, had just walked out onto the sand when they were bombarded with bullets. They scattered, dodging the silver disasters, but alas, not everything's that easy.

A scream pierced the otherwise silent beach, save the bullets plummeting into the soft earth. Everyone froze and turned to 003 as she fell heavily to the sand below her. No one moved.

In the infirmary, 009 shuddered violently. Dr. Gilmore blinked and checked 009 over. There was nothing different compared to five minutes ago. What had made 009 shudder?

Dr. Gilmore hadn't heard the scream, but he was sure it had something to do with the battle above ground.

"What is going on up there?"

On the battlefield, the Cyborgs had crowded around 003, deciding to stay in formation, 002 had taken the role of leader, without 009. 004 became his right-hand man, considering 002 had been known to become rage-filled and lose control of his actions - 004 was there to simply keep him in check.

Behind them, 003 cried out desperately, "They're Cyborgs!" before she fell unconscious.

Only a silence followed. Finally 002 broke it.

"Seven new Cyborgs, won't take long to destroy them then." he said cockily, though he knew the chance of finishing them off now, without 009, was very low. Even of they did, only the fight would be over, not the war.

Suddenly, a massive blue and green something whirled past them, followed by something red and yellow. No body moved as sand whipped across their faces.

The sand ceased and once again everyone was silent. 002 turned to look at the others with a raised eyebrow when he felt something tugging at the hem of his pants, looking down hurriedly, he saw a curled vine.

002 looked at it confused, when suddenly, it wrapped tightly around his ankle, followed by many others. In his panic, he ignited his jets and rose quickly into the air as the vines around him snapped.

Around him, he realised the 00 Cyborgs had scattered as more vines attacked them, 005 clutching 003. 002 looked around for the other enemy Cyborgs, but saw none. Though he didn't realise how much danger he was really in until the red and yellow something appeared out of nowhere and collided with him in mid air.

The thing turned then came back at him; it had slowed down just enough for 002 to see two giant feathered wings.

Again the thing collided with him. He simply could not move fast enough to meet the flying Cyborg.

Without warning, a sickening feeling came to his navel area as the flying thing appeared in front of him. 002 fell to the sand headfirst and lay painfully still.

002's vision blurred from the blow to the head, but he could have sworn he was looking at himself with a feathered wing sprouting from either shoulder.

He shook his head but stopped quickly as a pounding headache made him feel dizzy.

002 felt a hand pull him up slightly by his scarf, then he felt something pressed against his skull: a gun. 002 didn't have any will to fight against his opponent. He heard the click of the gun, signalling it was armed and dangerous. Then-

"Stop!" a female voice broke the silence and everyone stopped what they were doing, even the hand holding 002 lessened its grip as the gun was pulled away.

"Where's 009?" the voice said. 002 opened his eyes and tried to focus on the owner of the feminine voice. He could have sworn 009's red eyes were glaring at him.

"W-who a-are you?" he asked groggily.

"I'm 0018 and I'm searching for my father." Silence, 002 became more alert, his vision sharpening slightly.

"I don't think you were meant to tell him that." said the person holding 002, it was a male.

0018 didn't say anything for a moment, then: "Oh well, doesn't matter, you were going to shoot him anyway."

"I know, but still."

"I'll repeat, where is 009?"

"I-I won't tell." said 002, his head still pounding.

No one moved or said anything, 002 focused on the red eyes still glaring at him.

"Is 009 really your father?" 004's voice asked.

"Ye-"

"0018!" the male holding 002 snapped.

"0019?"

"Stop giving them information!" the voice snapped again.

0018 sighed, "0021, rid him of his headache." Another figure, tall and dark, walked up to 002 and gently laid a hand on 002's forehead. Almost instantly, the headache disappeared and 002's vision focused.

First he saw 0018, she was young, thirteen at most, with sandy blonde hair and bright red eyes. 002 was right, they were 009's eyes, but the hair…

002 then looked to the person holding him, Shock flooded him, he was staring into his own face; almost every feature, his nose, his hair, his mouth. Everything except the eyes, which were piercing blue instead of the sharp onyx colour his were.

"W-who are y-you?" he stuttered. The blue-eyes clone's response to glare at him, his eyes narrowed.

002 couldn't move, confusion and shock consumed him: there was no room for fear.

0018 moved closer, until 002 and her were about a foot from each other.

"Where is 009?" 002 flinched terribly, the venom in her voice made him stutter with fear.

"I-I-I d-don't know."

0018's eyes stared into his own and he froze; lost within them.

Nobody moved as silence took over them.

"You lie." said 0018 quietly as she continued to pierce into him, simply with the eyes of one of his best friends.

Minutes past. Only as 0018 started to smirk was 002 able to tear his gaze from her.

"0022, 0023 and 0024, go into the beach house, go down the hall then turn left. Descend the stairs, 009's there, as is the infernal Dr. Gilmore. Bring them both here."

"Will 009 attack us?" asked a dark skinned figure with white hair and pale yellow eyes, almost white. 008 lay, bound, at his feet.

"No, they haven't been able to wake him, they're in an infirmary."

The three Cyborgs nodded and left through the front door. 002 turned to 0018 with bewilderment.

"How t-the hell did you know that?" he asked, shocked and frightened.

"You lied, if somebody lies to me, I can reach into their mind and find the truth and every other branch of though that is linked with it, that is how I knew how to get to the infirmary."

"0018!" 0019 shouted, exasperated.

"Yes?"

"Stop giving them information about yourself! You don't see any of us doing so!"

"I know that, but he asked a question and you know better than anyone I can't lie." she replied calmly.

"0019 went red, 002 and 004 looked at each other, neither knew why he went red. "Yes, I know, but you didn't have to answer him." 0018 remained silent.

The silence was cast over them again. 002 turned to 0019 again and inspected him closely.

The minutes dragged by, then suddenly, "Let go of me!" Dr. Gilmore's voice broke the silence. Everyone turned to the door as Dr. Gilmore burst through it, held tightly above the elbow by a short Chinese man, much like 006.

009 then came through, supported by the white-haired Cyborg, the other had dark brown eyes and grey hair, even though he was only about fourteen. 009 was clearly unconscious, he also had no shirt on and his feet were being dragged along the sand.

As they stopped in front of 0018, she said calmly, "Stand straight." 009 did so.

Everyone, that is, the 00 Cyborgs, either gasped or stared at them.

"How - What? - He -" 007 couldn't even get the words out.

002 was one of the few who didn't gasp, even though he stared in a shocked manner. He looked closely at 009's eyes, or the eye that could be seen; it was bright red, though somewhat dulled and unseeing.

0018 smirked and stepped toward the unconscious Cyborg. Nothing happened for a moment. Then suddenly, 0018's form changed and morphed into something large and red.

There stood a large, heavily armoured dragon. The 00 Cyborgs' jaws dropped while the others stepped respectively back, dragging their captives away.

The dragon stood twelve feet high and twenty five feet long. It was heavily armoured with massive foot long spikes protruding from its light red, orange neck, back and tail.

It was heavily muscled and they rippled underneath the glossy hard scales. On either side of its body, were large protective scales. Four strong, clawed legs easily held its weight and its thick tail ended in large tail spikes.

The dragon stepped only one step closer toward 009 when it suddenly swung it body around with frightening speed and its tail collided with the side of 009's head.

009 was thrown with such force that he went head first into one of the beach house walls, leaving behind him a large hole.

The dragon turned to the white eyed Cyborg, with nothing said, the Cyborg turned, entered the house and came back with 009. The Cyborg dropped him in front of the dragon and walked away.

"Stop playing, 0018." 0019 said quickly. The dragon turned to him and snorted. She turned back to 009 and growled, deep in her throat, 009 stood instantly. Again 0018's tail collided with 009.

Again and again she threw 009 off his feet and painfully onto the ground. 0018 cocked her head to one side and stood over 009. She bent down and opened her jaws, revealing many inch long teeth. The teeth were very close to 009's bare neck. Then -

"NO!"

003's voice sounded behind them. The dragon jumped and her teeth sliced open 009's neck.

003 screamed as blood splattered everywhere. The dragon retreated as 003 stumbled to 009's side. Tears flowing freely from her eyes.

* * *

_009: Ouch.._

_JA: HAHA_

_CC009: Anyway, please review._

CharizardRulzCyborg009Rulz


End file.
